It is believed that the major defects of the presently available animal resources at the Medical Center reflect a lack of adequate professional supervision and long-range planning. For these reasons, it is proposed to engage a qualified Doctor of Veterinary Medicine as Director of Animal Resources, to provide him with adequate research and diagnostic laboratories, and managerial and technical staff. It is also proposed that these innovations will initially be charged to this grant, and ultimately phased into the budgets of investigators using the facilities.